Warm Heart
by 3stanKyle
Summary: he thought he was about to die, but she gave him a kiss, what does it mean? ...OCXWitch hope you'll like it...
1. Chapter 1: Irvin Grahams

**My first fic for left 4 dead…**

**Hope you'll like it.**

Why didn't I kill her? Because I felt sorry for her I think.

Why didn't she kill me when she got the chance to do it? She might be repaying me for not killing her, I think.

Why did she kiss me? I don't know why.

Why did I enjoy the kiss? I don't know why again.

Is she going to kill me now? Who knows?

How did I ended up in this kind of situation…oh right…it all started 5 hours ago.

**5 hours earlier**

(Irvin's P.O.V)

I was walking down the street with my trusted CTAR 21 and behind me was my AWM, the downpour of rain washes away the blood stain in my face and it felt good to feel the rain once for a while, I looked at every convenience stores and police station's for supplies and survivors but no signs of survivors.

How long has it been since this happy town became a ghost town? I don't know I lost track of time, for day and night is a living hell already _*sigh*_ how long should we keep on running, how long should we have to endure this nightmare….this nightmare might end when were dead already I think, damn this thinking is making me crazy.

I didn't know that I was being followed by survivors.

"Look at that guy…he is well armed." He whispered to his friends.

"What should we do, should we invite him or should we kill him instead?" the other one whispered.

"We should Kill him instead and take everything he had." The leader whispered and the other's nod yes at him.

Back at Irvin.

I suddenly heard footsteps behind me, I don't know whether their infected or not but lowering my guard down will be a great mistake for me for in this world only the strongest will survive, I immediately aimed my CTAR 21 behind me, this gave panic at my follower's.

"Did he notice us?" "Did he know that following him?" they all mumbled to each other.

"Hush" the leader whispered to them "he will notice us."

"Who's there? Show yourselves." I yelled waiting for response but instead they replied me back with a gunshot.

I immediately hid behind the car and shoot back at them; one by one they came out of the ally aiming at me they were carrying colt 45, usp, and a pump shotgun, looks like they were after my supplies since I kept seeing dead bodies full of gunshots.

I switch my CTAR 21 to my AWM and I immediately scoped my target aiming at the head, I pulled the trigger and his head explodes spilling his brain and blood the other's watched in horror at their friend, they all fired back at me and I immediately lower myself down, they kept shooting and didn't notice that one of them hit's a car with its alarm on.

The car's alarm gave a huge rang, they all stopped shooting at me and they looked around them to see a horde of zombies rushing towards them and behind those zombies a rampaging tank is on its way to us survivors it didn't care if he kills his own as long he can eat someone, they all started to soot the tank and from out of nowhere a hunter lunge towards one of them, the smoker pull's another one to the alley's, a spitter spit's on the other ones face making him squeal in pain, a charger charged at the other's like a car hitting one of them and a jockey jumping on someone's back leading him in front of the horde, I looked at them with pity but I used this chance to escape, I ran inside the nearby building when I made it inside some zombies were already chasing me.

I again switched my gun aimed behind me and pulled the trigger while running, I decided to run through the stairs rather than going straight till they cornered me, I opened the door of the emergency exit and ran upstairs, I heard pounding on the door and I know that the door won't hold them long enough so I better find a place to hide, I reached 10th floor and as I open the door I heard the door break, I looked down to see them running upstairs, I immediately open the door and close it, I put some barricades to hold them a little bit.

I again continued to run straight, I suddenly stop to see two ways, I wondered which way should I take will it be left or right? C'mon think, I suddenly heard noises, I looked behind me to see the door broke down along the blockings I made.

"Oh…Shit!" I ran on the left side.

I ran as fast as I could, I looked in front of me to see a window and next to it was a building, I looked behind me to see a horde of zombies and the rampaging tank, I ran straight through the window and decided to jump on the next building, I didn't care if I'm going to die falling down at a place rather than being eaten alive, I covered my face as I jump down the window and prayed to reach the next building, I fell down three floors before I crashed myself to 4th building, I opened my eyes to see that I reached the building, I looked behind me to see a lot of zombies falling down along with the tank.

I laid down laughing to myself, I sat down to look around to see a blue door, I stand up and walk towards the door, I reach out the door knob while I aim my gun and when I opened the Door there was no sign of infected, the room was so dark I turned my flashlight on and continued to walk.

I looked around to each side for a light switch and after a long searching I found the switch, I flipped the switch and when the light was on I looked behind me to see food and ammunitions around me I felt excitement that there might be some survivor's in here but where are they, I walked out to look for them, I passed by a door it was blocked and made me think that it was the exit of this room.

"Hello…anyone here?" I yelled, from behind me I hear a growl; I immediately aimed my gun to see the one who owns the place.

I pulled the trigger shooting him in the head to silence him, I thought that I will be with some people but I was wrong, I made a long sigh and walked to the other rooms to see if there were some more infected inside, and when I reached the last room I heard sobbing, I slowly opened the door revealing a girl wearing a torn dress, I entered the room and walked closer for a better view, I aimed my CTAR 21 to her and she looked at me as soon she heard the sound of a gun being aimed at her.

My eyes opened wide when I got better look at her she was kinda bit cute, her eyes were red as blood, her hair that reaches her back, her pale skin, I can't get enough of her and when I saw her hands "wait…claws? ….is she a…witch…." I thought.

I tried to pull the trigger but when I looked at her tears I felt something, something that I didn't felt before my hands were trembling so much, I suddenly put the gun down and walked back hitting my back at the wall and I slide down, I don't know why can't I kill her so I asked her.

"Do you have a name?" I think I'm going nuts since I haven't talk to anyone. "Please say something." I pleaded.

The witch crawled towards me making me look at her with confused; I think she's going to kill me since I interrupted her, she tops crawling and sat in front of me I looked her in her eyes and I saw myself in it, I closed my eyes waiting for the worst, but instead of pain, I felt her lips pressed against mine, I immediately opened my eyes to see her face right in front of me, she pulled her face away from mine and she gave me a shock, she suddenly talked back at me.

"My…Name….is….Lyla…." I stare at her blushing.

Looks like this isn't a bad day after all.

**Hope you'll like it please leave a review after reading thx….^_^**


	2. Chapter 2: Lyla the Witch

**Second chap hope you'll like it…XD**

Why didn't he kill me? Maybe he was too kind to kill me, I think.

Why did he ask for my name? Maybe he wanted to be friend, I think.

Why did I kiss him? To say that I won't kill him, maybe.

Why didn't he pull away from the Kiss? Maybe he enjoyed it.

Is he angry or Happy? I don't know, only he can answer it.

How did I ended up in this kind of situation anyway….oh right….I heard a gunshot just a while ago and he came in pointing a gun in me.

(Lyla's P.O.V)

Why am I crying? Why can't I bring myself to stop crying? Why are they avoiding me? ….oh I forgot, I'm already dead that's why their avoiding me, the person outside this room is dead, the people outside this building is dead, were all dead, I can't even remember my parents or my job, or my friends anymore but I can barely remember my name, the only name I can remember is "Lyla" ever since I became like this I can't stop myself from crying.

I looked at the window to see a blue sky and ravens flying around the building, I've always dreamt of becoming human again but sometimes I felt that becoming human again is an illusion, sometimes I stare at the window seeing survivor's running everywhere, scavenging supplies and looking for survivors I even tried to befriend with them but they all run away or shoot me making me to attack them.

Becoming a human again is an illusion, this is reality now and I should accept it already, accepting the fact that I'm already dead, accepting the fact that there is no way of curing these infection, I can't endure it anymore, someone, please kill me I can't endure this sadness anymore.

***BANG***

I heard a gunshot outside the room, that's right…I just heard a lot of gunshot's outside, I looked down as I hear the person's footsteps as it opens every door maybe he can kill me. "Fina…ly." I thought.

The door slowly opens and the person approached me slowly, he soon pointed his gun in my head I looked at him with my teary eyes as I wait for the shot that will kill me but instead of that he pulled away hitting his back at the wall and sliding down and he sat down staring at me.

"Do you have a name?" he asked me and for the first time of my undead life someone talked to me like I am normal. "Please say something." I crawled towards him making him confused, I stopped crawling when I was just an inch away from him, he looked into my eyes and soon closes his eyes, I tried to touch him but I can't so I just kissed him to say that I won't kill him I closed my eyes for a minute, he opened his eyes wide I pulled away and I talked back to him.

"My…Name….is….Lyla…." I said.

Maybe hanging out with him would be nice.

**Sorry if it's short and fast but the next might be long so…chow…see ya at the next chap**

**Please leave a review after you finished reading…^_^**


	3. Chapter 3: Familiar events

**Chapter 3: Familiar events**

**(Irvin's P.O.V)**

The room was quiet and the only sound we hear was the heavy downpour of rain outside the building, I stared at her teary eyes to see happiness and in my entire hellish life I didn't kissed a girl who's lips were so soft like hers and tasted like sugar like hers and her name…I felt like I heard it and met her somewhere but I just can't remember where…but still she sure have a cute name for a beautiful witch like her and if she can talk normally like she's not infected then why did she kissed me? But it sure is sweet that a beautiful girl kissed me even though she's infected.

"Name…what's your…name?" she asked in a tone where she's excited.

"Me…uhh...its Irvin…Irvin Grahams." I said. Her face is so near making my face turn red.

"Irvin…Gra…hams." She said and after that she smiled so bright at me causing me to blush more at her reaction.

"Nice name." She said. I looked at her eyes and smiled faintly.

"Thank you…and you too." I said.

She covered her mouth and giggled a bit suddenly I felt a another feeling, the way she smile and giggle is a bit familiar I think I've saw this smiles and giggles somewhere or maybe it's just a coincidence, but seeing a smiling witch was new, they said that witch never smile or laugh, all they do was cry all day long.

But seeing her smile makes me feel at ease, I didn't notice that it was already dark and the rain stops, I pushed her gently and I stand up and reach out my hand at her. She didn't took my hand for a minute and to my guess she was thinking whether she takes my hand or not but it didn't take long she took my hand and when I felt her hand it was so smooth and cold like ice I was amazed that her skin was well taken care off.

I pulled her up gently and when she's on her feet my heart suddenly skipped a bit when I saw her teary eyes mixed with happiness and shyness and it made it more perfect when the moon lightened her up and words can't describe how beautiful she is.

**(Lyla's P.O.V)**

When I looked at his eyes I saw loneliness in him and in my undead life, I never kissed a guy's lips that where so warm like his but I didn't meant to kiss him, my body moved on its own. He suddenly pushed me gently and he reached his hands out I looked at his hands and soon at his face showing me a gentle smile and I've been thinking whether I take it or not until I finally made my decision, I took his hands and he pulled me up gently. I looked at his face to see him staring at me and I noticed his face slowly turns red. I looked at my hand and saw that his not letting go and this made me blush a bit.

"Ugh…er…hand." I point his hand not letting go of mine.

"oh…uh…*clears throat*…sorry." He looked away and I smiled a bit.

I saw him trying to deny what happened just know but being with him takes my uneasiness away and I felt safe beside him but why do I keep feeling that something like this happened before or was it just a coincidence. I suddenly heard a rumbling stomach, I looked at him and he looked away blushing because of embarrassment.

"Whoa…what's that sound." He tried to deny it as he look around the room. I laughed at him and soon he laughed along with me for 3 minutes.

I looked at him and noticed that every movement and his way of denying the event is kinda bit familiar. Have I met him before?

**Sorry if the story is fast or something.**

**So please leave a review for error so that I can**

**Retype it.**


	4. Chapter 4: Lyla's Past

**Chapter 4: Lyla's past**

**(Lyla's P.O.V)**

I was sitting on the cold floor listening at the noise behind me. I looked behind me to see Irvin who's currently removing the blockade at the door and after that he opened the door and went outside the room and I bet his going to leave this place now since he might not trust me since I'm infected. I looked down and slowly closed my eyes and I felt the cold wind that comes from the broken window after a minute I fell asleep.

***Morning***

I opened my eyes to see that I was lying down the floor with a pillow on my head and a blanket warming my body. I sat down and looked around me to see that my dirty clothes were changed with a new dress I looked around me to see Irvin whose sleeping on the corner. I stand up and walked towards him carrying the blanket around me and when I'm in front of him I sat down staring at his sleeping face. I poked his cheeks and accidently waked him up.

"Uh...Lyla…*Yawn*…Morning." He said as he rubs his eyes.

"Mor…ning." I said.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"No..thing." I said.

"Bored?" he asked.

"Don't…know." I said.

He smiled at me and saw dirt on his hand I was curious about the dirt on his hand, did he went outside the building for supplies or survivors but it can't be. He can't go out because of the crazy tank on the ground floor and if the tank saw him then his supposedly dead.

"Do you want to go outside?"I just looked at him puzzled on what is he talking about going outside. I suddenly remembered the tank on the ground floor.

"Tank…Will…Kill you." I said.

"What! There's a tank in here?" his eyes opened wide.

"You…don't know?" he nods his head no as a reply.

"Then…Where did…you got…the…dirt…on your…hand?" I asked.

"Dirt?" I point his hand and he saw that it was covered in dirt.

"Oh…this…I got it on the rooftop and you won't believe what's in there?" I looked at him puzzled.

"There's a flower garden in there and there's a lot of flowers in there." He smiled.

"_Rooftop? Flower Garden?" _ I thought until I remembered something in my past.

_**Flash back**_

_I was sitting on the chair reading a book about flowers as I look at the beautifully illustrated flower my mom came in and noticed the book I'm reading._

"_A book of flowers." I looked behind me to see my mom smiling at me._

"_You really love flowers do you, Lyla." she sat beside me._

"_Yes, I do like flowers." I said._

"_Why?" she asked._

"_Because they all looked so pretty." I said._

"_Is that so?" she said._

"_Yes, and when I grow up I'm going to run a flower shop with a lot of kinds of flower." I smiled and my mom smiled at me._

"_I'm sure you will." She kissed my forehead and she joined me reading the book._

_**Fast forward**_

"_Mom? Where are we?" I asked my Mom whose covering my eyes._

"_Were at the rooftop." She said._

"_Why?" I asked._

"_You'll see." She said._

_She soon removes her hands from my eyes. I rub my eyes and after that I looked in front of me to see a greenhouse I looked at my mom and she held my hands and led me to a wooden door. She turned the knob and opened the door, we went in and it gave me a surprise to see a lot of flowers inside the greenhouse. I looked at my mom with happiness._

"_Happy Birthday, Lyla." She smiled at me._

"_Are all of this…For me?" I said and my mom nods her head yes._

"_Thank you mom." I hugged her and she hugged me back._

"_You're welcome, Lyla….then you're going to take care this flowers just like how I take care of you, right." She said._

"_Yeah…I will." I smiled._

_**End of Flash back**_

"Lyla…Lyla!" I looked at Irvin who's shaking me gently.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Uh…yeah." He smiled at me.

"Well…shall we go at the rooftop and see those beautiful flowers." I smiled and nod my head yes.

**(Irvin's P.O.V)**

I stand up and I picked my CTAR near the window, I looked behind me to see Lyla whose still on the floor heads down as if something bugging her. I walked towards her and kneeled in front of her.

"Hey, Lyla?" she looked at me.

"Why don't you sleep for the meantime, we'll go at the rooftop later on." I said.

"But…" I interrupted.

"Don't worry we'll both go at the rooftop later on so go to sleep for the meantime, okay?" I said and she nods her head yes slowly.

"Okay." She said.

I stand up and went to pick the pillow and went back at Lyla I put the pillow and helped her to lay her down. I stroke her hair and smiled at her.

"Go to sleep, Lyla." I said.

And with that she slowly closed her eyes and went to sleep. When I first met her I thought I was going to die but I was wrong maybe staying here and learning about her won't be bad and…it's a good thing she didn't asked me how she got on those clothes and I thank you for not asking about it.

**Please leave a review for errors or something else...XP**


End file.
